pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Hoshipon's Shop
The Silver Hoshipon Store This store unlocks after completing goals for your team. Here, you can spend star shards to buy things for your team or for yourself. You can enter the shop by speaking to Silver Hoshipon. Additional items are unlocked with a higher team ranking. You can buy: *Hair tickets (1 star shard) *Summons (100-500 star shards) *Fortifications: items used to enhance your side for PvP battles. *Decorations (50 star shards) *Installations (50-250 star shards) *Wallpaper (50 star shards) *Layouts for team cards (1-10 star shards) *Emblems for your team. (1-10 star shards) *Music: This will give you a new option in the preparations menu. You can choose the music of the next level you are going to play. (1 star shard) *Unique/Super Uniuqe equipment:You can buy weapons sometimes. (1 star shard usually) (more information will be added soon) Hair Tickets These affect the hair, if enabled, on top of your hero. Each ticket is one use and permanent until another ticket is used. The hair given is random from each set. *Cool ticket: Standard stylish dew designed for heroes. Activate in Armory to change hair style! *Moody Ticket: This cool, moody hair style is modelled after enemy characters. Activate in Armory to change hair style! *Wacky Ticket: An unusual hair style for those who like to express themselves. Activate in Armory to change hair style! Summons *Tategami's Sutra (10): This sutra summons Tategami The Defensive. Sing with the great Djinn to push back foes and clear out the frontline! *Soragami's Sutra (100): This sutra summons Soragami The Disaterous. Enemy ground is hit by lightning with each well-timed strike. *Yamagami's Sutra (120): This sutra summons Yamagami The Chaotic. Each strike intensifies the volcanic activity. *Super Yarigami's Sutra (500): Super Yarigami The Courageous gives even stronger attack power. *Super Tategami's Sutra (500): Super Tategami The Invunerable pushes the Bonedeth even further. *Super Soragami's Sutra (500): Super Soragami The Hurricane causes powerful storms. *Super Yamagami's Sutra (500): Super Yamagami The Merciless causes great calamities. Decorations Decorations are hung to the left of herogate in the hideout. They cost 50 star shards each. *Patapon Prisoners *Hanging Planets *Cupids *Morning Glories and Wind Chimes *Ornamental Wreath *Fantastic Eggs *Puffy Clouds *Ghosts and Wizards Installations Installations are placed to the right of the herogate in the hideout. This listing is of installations that you can buy. There are also installations that you can get by completing team goals. Costs 50 star shards: *Easter Egg *Eye Rocket *Jack O'Lantern *Decorative Tree *Gate Ghoul Baban *Princess *Sunflower and Watermelon *Parasol Set *Giant Beast Costs 250 star shards: *Dodonga Statue *Ciokina Statue *Shookle Statue *Dogaeen Statue *Zaknel Statue *Goruru Statue *Mochicchichi Statue *Manboth Statue *Centura Statue *Kanogias Statue Wallpaper These decorate the hideout's wall between the Team Totem and Sukopon. They cost 50 star shards each. *Donchaka Wallpaper *Magic Hill Zozozo *Space Wallpaper *Bon Odori Wallpaper *Lovestruck Patapon Wallpaper *Summer Seas Wallpaper *Moonlit Night Wallpaper *Holiday Wallpaper See also: *Patapon 3 Accessories Category:Needs Help Category:Under Construction Category:Items Category:Article stubs Category:Patapon 3